Beta
by mamadoom823
Summary: I do not own any of the Gazette. *so unfair* Uruha gets good news and runs out of practice kissing everybody in his path. The rest of the band has to track him down before he gets in real trouble. Ruki finds him first.


Beta UruhaXRuki

Practice had just started when Uruha felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. Everybody knew not to text him during practice unless it was an emergency. He stopped playing for a minute to see what the problem was and saw that it was unfamiliar number. He was about to replace the phone when the message started scrolling across the screen. He'd completely forgotten about entering this contest and now he had won? He looked at the phone in shock as the news sank in. He was going to get to beta test the new video game system coming out and try all the games before they were released to the public. This was amazing! He couldn't believe he was one of the hundred people chosen for this beta. Wait until he told his friends... Oh yeah, they were in the middle of practice. He looked up from the phone in his hand and grinned sheepishly at his friends and bandmates who were now glaring at him. Whoops, he thought with a laugh, he was in trouble now.  
"Phone. Now," Kai said as he came around from his drum kit and held out his hand.  
"Aww, c'mon leader-sama. Don't be mean like that," Uruha pouted trying to put his phone away.  
"No calls or texts during practice, Uruha. Those are the rules."  
"I thought it was an emergency or I wouldn't have even peeked."  
"And was it?"  
"No. I got in on the beta!" Uruha screamed. Unable to contain his excitement any longer. He wrapped the irritated drummer in a quick hug and kissed his cheek. Then he moved on to the rest of the band and kissed and hugged his way out of the room. He ran back in, placed his guitar on it's stand and cheered before running out again.  
"What the hell was that all about?" Kai asked as he rubbed his cheek.  
"Beta for what?" Aoi mused.  
"Some new gaming system I think," Reita answered as he tried to wipe away the lipstick his friend left on his face.  
"I don't care but we're in the middle of practice and our lead guitarist is now running loose in the building and by the sounds of it glomping everyone he sees," Ruki complained.  
"Yeah. We should probably go find him before he causes any real trouble," Kai told them. Everybody quickly placed their instruments or mic away and hurried off to find Uruha. They split up as they ran down the hallways occasionally passing people still wearing dazed expressions. At least that meant they were heading in the right direction. Ruki and Reita reached the stairs and split again with Reita heading downstairs and Ruki going up. Ruki came out on the next floor up and started running down the halls calling for Uruha and opening doors as he passed them. He didn't see anyone in the halls so it was hard to tell if the guitarist had even gone this direction. Reaching the end of the hall he turned the last doorknob only to have Uruha and some unknown person fall on him.  
"Dammit, Uruha. What the hell are you doing now?" Ruki shouted.  
"Be nice, Ruki. He's a who not a what. What was your name again?" Uruha asked only to have the man run off. "See that, Ruki? You hurt his feelings and made him run away."  
"I don't think he was running from me, baka."  
"Of course he was. You made us fall and then started yelling and called him a what."  
"Did you even ask him if he wanted to join you in the," Ruki looked behind the door to see what the room was, "supply closet? You couldn't have somewhere a little more private at least?"  
"He didn't argue when we went in there and I thought I had the door locked. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go..."  
"Oh no you don't. The only place you're going is back to practice. Everybody is out looking for your ass."  
"Well it looks like you're the one who found it. What're you going to do with it?" he asked cheekily.  
"What the hell, Uru?"  
"Well you chased away my new friend before things could get very far. You ought to make that up to me."  
"We're going back to practice. Now," he said as he grabbed a hand and started tugging Uruha back towards the stairs.  
They made it as far as the first open door before Uruha tugged back. Before he knew what was happening Ruki had been dragged into the room, the door was locked behind them and they on the ground. Uruha started kissing the stunned vocalist as his hands found their way into the shorter mans pants.  
He ran fingers over the rapidly growing bulge as his tongue invaded the others mouth. He stroked the now fully erect member and moaned into the kiss. Coming up for air a few minutes later he shifted their position until he was kneeling between the vocalists legs and wrapped his lips around the leaking cockhead.  
Ruki squirmed and moaned under him as Uruha began deepthroating his cock. He licked the pulsing vien and let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh as he bobbed his head up and down. He trailed a hand up the vocalists body feeding his fingers into the panting mouth. When his fingers were covered he brought them to his ass and prepared himself. Quickly he stripped his pants and lowered himself onto the others waiting cock. They both groaned as he sank down until he was completely filled and began moving. He could feel Ruki thrusting up into him as he pushed himself back down. His head fell back as the shorter man found his sweet spot and repeatedly hammered into the nerves. His eyes rolled back and he saw stars as he came on the others belly. Ruki thrust a few more times before cumming in the beatiful guitarists ass. Uruha stood up unsteadily and grabbed his discarded clothing, dressing as the vocalist tried to catch his breath. With a grin he leaned over the other and licked his stomach clean. Finally Ruki was able to get up and redress himself while the taller man watched, his eyes still darkened by lust. "Thanks Ru-chan! I think I can focus on practice now," Uruha said as he unlocked the door.  
"What?"  
"When I found out I was going to be a beta for that new gaming system I got really excited. When I get that excited all I want to do is get fucked," he said with a shrug as he headed out into the hallway. "See you downstairs." 


End file.
